The present invention relates to heat dissipating structures, and specifically to heat dissipating structures for projector lamps and lamps with the heat dissipating structures.
Light Emitting Diode (LED) has benefits of providing high illumination, low electrical consumption and long service life, which is widely used in illumination lamps. Since LED has poor heat resistance, and if a LED is not cooled for long time use, the service life of the LED will be seriously reduced. Therefore, it is an important issue in this art to provide a lamp and a heat dissipating structure thereof.
A conventional lamp and a heat dissipating structure thereof, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M285661, includes a cover, a step-shaped circled portion formed on an outer surface of the cover and a mount of fins protruding from the circled portion. Heat can be transferred and dissipated therefrom through the circled portion and the fins thereof. The structure of this lamp is used for replacing a conventional projection lamp with the halogen lamp light source. If this lamp is used under the same working environment as the conventional lamp, the size of the lamp will be restricted by the original working environment.
The heat dissipating structure of the conventional lamp may be capable of transferring and dissipating heat from the LED. However, when the size of the lamp (e.g. projection lamp) is restricted by the working environment, it is very limited to enlarge the surface area for heat dissipating, and thereby the heat generated from the LED can not be sufficiently removed and dissipated. In addition, an effective heat dissipating surface area of the lamp which is composed with heat dissipating structure is difficult to extend outwardly, so that the heat generated from the LED can not be rapidly dissipated therefrom. In this way, a service life of the LED is greatly reduced.